When You Need Us the Most - Series part 10
by riley2002
Summary: HG is listed MIA. Will the team be able to find her, and what will they find if they do? - It's an HG/Myka ship, but they all have a part to play.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and I honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N: **I honestly had not planned on continuing with this story line, but apparently I left off with too much of a cliff hanger. Thank you for that feed back. My answers were already present in that scary space connected to my neck, but not exactly formulated. I hope this does not disappoint. As much as I'd like this to stand alone, expect a great deal to connect with previous installments.

* * *

Oddly, it was the sweet smell of freshly cut wood and pine trees that was so incongruous to the situation. Panic had set in following the cold sweat of fear waking in the total darkness. Memories flew threw her head of the previous darkness she was kept in, the fear of the unknown of where or when even she was, surrounded by strange voices. At times it seemed so far in the past, that initial period following the debronzing; the confusion, the panic, the dark. All of her senses had been bombarded at once. Trying to comprehend what was spoken in such a foreign speech pattern. That was but one of her nightmares. The cold, suffocating fear of waking up into a confused darkness.

She could feel the dampness on her skin, her body's reaction to the panic. A chill set in over the dampness causing her to shiver. Her arms shrieked in pain from being kept lashed together by the plastic cable ties for so long. So much for traditional handcuffs; that would have been easy enough. The plastic cut into her skin, periodically draining blood down her grimy hands. She was covered in dry mud, from that last roll down the ditch, now dropping off spontaneously in clumps. Thankfully the floor was dry and a blanket lay nearby. Small comfort.

She rolled over towards the blanket gasping as a searing pain ran up her arm. Dr. Calder's sutures had failed in the struggle reopening the laceration on her forearm. Blood pooled around the plastic before joining the trail to her hands. Steeling herself to the pain, she scooted over to the blanket and lay down on her stomach hoping exhaustion would overcome pain.

* * *

Four solemn faces sat around the office in the warehouse. Claudia had been fighting the tears all day. Artie stared blindly at the computer for hours at a time, taking off and replacing his glasses, periodically sighing audibly. Vanessa had called earlier after receiving the news with even less information than Mrs. Frederic had to share. He assumed she was holding back what little information she may have had, if indeed she actually had any. Steve remained passive with a blank face. Pete returned from the garden despondent, leaving his partner behind in solitude, to join the others in their vigil.

Swiveling around in his chair, Artie looked at Pete, confused by what he was hearing. With conscious deliberation he reiterated what he understood of the situation. "I don't understand, Pete. Myka thinks HG is still alive because she 'feels' it? That's preposterous. That makes absolutely no sense at all. She's in complete denial. Mrs. Frederic admitted herself it had been a risky mission."

"Oh, and the Regents have never lied to us before either." Pete rubbed his face before looking at the old frump. "It's the freaky thing, Artie. Don't tell me you've never noticed."

"What is a freaky thing? I don't understand. What are you all talking about?"

Claudia looked up from the floor, eyes still rimmed with red. Stepping forward she looked down at him, gesturing with both palms up. "Seriously? For one million dollars will Mr. Oblivious please stand up. It's that weird extra sense thing they have. Like they know when the other is standing there before they really are. It happens in their sleep, too. It's freaky."

Pete's eyes bulged at that last bit of information. "What do you mean they do it in their sleep? And how do you even know that?"

"Well, you know…like Myka always knows HG is going to have a nightmare before she actually screams or something. Or they wake up when the other sneaks in from a mission. Even you know that one, Pete. Then there's…uh…well…just take my word for it. They freak in their sleep. Never mind, you get the point." Claudia thought back to the first night she'd spent with them at the guest house...they freaked in their sleep.

"What other things, Claudia?" Pete was genuinely intrigued now.

"Never mind, Pete." She glared at him ending the conversation quickly before turning to Artie again. "Come on, Artie, think about it. How did we know Pete and Myka were in trouble in Albuquerque? HG came running up from the warehouse arguing with you that something went wrong, but you wouldn't listen. You actually laughed. I thought she was going to go all kempo on you. It wasn't until I started following her ranting that we found out the car had rolled down the ditch. And that whole surgery thing? Pete never had a vibe, but Myka just about ran back to surgery before Pete stopped her."

"Artimous, my man, they have something they don't even understand. They always have. They tried to ignore it at first...a lot. They just don't dwell on it anymore. I see it all the time. If Myka says HG is still out there, then I believe her."

"You know, Artie," Steve jumped in still seeing the doubt on the man's face, "It's not all that uncommon. People claim to have similar connections with people all the time. Who is to say that there isn't another plane of consciousness that exists? You have to admit, their whole relationship is based on a whole lot of impossible."

Pete threw his hands in the air exasperated. "Look, it doesn't matter whether the freaky thing exists or it doesn't. Myka is convinced she is out there. She's going to go look for her no matter what and we are not going to be able to stop her. You know that. The question is what are we going to do about it?" Pete dared to stare down the plump, ruffled man.

Artie looked around at his team. He realized they were not just a family of their own, but also his. He'd never been prouder of a group of people seeing the determination in the faces surrounding him.

"I don't know. Mrs. Frederic said they'd already called off the search. If, and I stress IF, HG is still out there, she's either dropped off the grid and is on the run, or she is in serious trouble. The Regents decided, due to the sensitivity of whatever she was doing, that extraction was not an option. I don't know what we can do from here. If they find out we are getting involved…We don't even know where she was or what she was doing. Where do we even start?"

Claudia sat down at the table. "Myka's argument all along. Guess her thoughts were more grounded than we all gave her credit for. They've made HG expendable. What exactly are the Regents up to? Since when do we just abandon someone like this?"

Pete stood up straight. "I for one want to know what the Regents have that has HG doing something to put herself in this much danger alone."

"You know," Steve added, "When we moved them into the guest house, we promised HG that she was family and we would be there when she needed us most. If this doesn't count, then I don't know what does."

Artie looked around at his team again, three sets of laser eyes daring him back.

"OK." He conceded. "So what do we do now?"

* * *

"Claudia." A frantic hand shook her shoulder.

"What…" she whined, pulling the pillow over her head.

"I need your help." Myka shook her again in desperation.

Claudia dragged her head out from underneath the pillow looking at the clock.

"Myka is there a reason you needed to wake me up at…oh, look at that, 2 am again. What the Hell is it with you two and two o'clock…aww, shit…I mean…sorry." Claudia sat up and rubbed her face, trying to comprehend the events of the past few days.

"Sorry, Mykes, I'm really sor…"

"Forget that. I need your help at the house." Her eyes were deer in head lights wide. No reflection just dark circles.

"Fine, but can't it wait until tomorrow?" Claudia saw the desperation in the woman's face. She brought her knees up to her chest, shaking her head clear. Another look prompted her to get out of bed and throw on a pair of ratty sweats and a sweatshirt. "Okay, you better not be going off the ledge, 'cause I don't think I can handle anymore right now. What do you need?"

"You of anyone would know where Helena's secret hiding places would be. I need you to help me find them. There's got to be something hidden somewhere. I've started going through her journals too, to see if she's hidden something in those. I could really use your perspective, but not the red ones."

"What is it about the red ones?" Claudia tilted her head pleading.

"Let's just say they're sort of, uh, well, uh, they make the blue ones look like nursery rhymes and that's the last place she would put anything she'd want hidden anyway. It's the first thing someone would go for if they knew about them."

Claudia's jaw dropped. "So much for the color blue," she mumbled, wide-eyed. "What about her secret notebook?"

"Too obvious and it's not really that secret…she leaves it in the top drawer all the time. If it were that secret she'd have it shoved away in a secret compartment only she knew of. Besides, I've already been through it."

"Myka, all I know is she complained a lot about modern construction getting in the way of her designs. Do you know where the key is?"

"No." Claudia quickly looked away, biting her lip. "Do not tell me you know where that key is."

"I was just asking. What makes you think she'd leave any clues if everything was so hush-hush to begin with?"

"I don't, Claud. I'm just looking for something…anything!" She sat on the edge of the bed, fighting the constant threat of tears. "I just can't sit around doing nothing."

"Myka, how long have you been at this?" The team had seen little of her over the past two days, respecting her request for solitude. "You look like crap. I mean, well, of course you look like crap. But seriously, when did you last sleep?"

Claudia placed a hand on the shoulder starting to shake with emotions. She sat back down on her bed. "Myka. Crawl in. You're not alone, and I think you've wandered around alone too long." She tugged on the cloth of the shirt under her hand. With little resistance Myka slowly lay down on her side, succumbing to the sobs once again and curling into a fetal position next to the young woman.

"We can start tomorrow with the journals." As Myka had many times herself provided a cocoon of comfort, Claudia wrapped the woman in her arms letting her cry to sleep for the first time.

* * *

"No, I'm really worried, guys." Claudia whispered around the table keeping a close eye on the staircase. Her coffee was already cold and her cereal was mush. "She's going to start taking that place apart to find any of HG's secrets. She's convinced she'll find something. I don't think HG would leave anything anywhere remotely near Myka if she thought it would bring her, or any of us for that matter, harm. HG was too meticulous for that. And she wants to know where the key is." Hearing movement upstairs, her eyes darted to the top of the staircase.

Steve and Pete both snapped their heads up at the mention of the key.

"Yes, I know where the key is and I know what it goes to…don't give me that look. HG was very specific when she told me. She said I'd know when the right time was and I know in my bones it's not the right time."

"If Myka finds out, you know what…Hey, when did she tell you?" Pete looked at her narrowing his eyes.

"She was working on it after her surgery when she got the all clear to do stuff. She finished it on that last mission you and Myka were on before she left this last time. She had a Hell of a time cleaning up the paint and needed help. She's kind of a sloppy painter," Claudia ended lamely. Pete was giving her his so called evil eye. He was never able to really pull it off, but no one wanted to tell him, as long as they all knew what it meant. "I know Pete, but it's not the right time. And no, I don't know what it holds. I just know it's not the right time." Claudia shook her head. "Man, I'm getting HG freaks now."

"My mom told me the Regents want to claim all of her stuff for the dead agents vault. Anything we need to get out of there we need to do now."

"But she's not dead!" Myka stood in the doorway, face panicked. "Even if she was, it's not theirs to take. Her belongings are my belongings. They are our belongings. How obvious can that be? And what are they going to do, take the whole house?"

"Sorry, Myka, I didn't know you were there." He mumbled lamely. "I'm just trying to get ahead of their plans. If she has something that can help us, we need to get it now. I know we are all going to fight them. I'll barricade the damn door if I need to, but we need to look at this rationally, something you haven't been able to do much of recently, for good reason. Let us help with that."

"When did your mom say they were coming?" Myka asked.

"Maybe a week if she can keep fighting them. Same argument as yours." He smiled at her. "So, let's go look for secret places and start with any papers and stuff she may have. You direct us. Inventory is cancelled per Pete Lattimer."

Myka poured a huge cup of coffee. Looking at her friends faces she gave in. Leading the way out the back door she turned to them. "Are you coming or not? I'll hand out appropriate journals and papers. No one touches the red ones! And no comments on my housekeeping. It hasn't been a priority."

* * *

"There's nothing here." Steve finally gave up. "We've been through everything on this table. What about the books in the office?"

"I've been through them…twice." Myka didn't look up from the papers she was looking through.

Claudia had already dropped her forehead on the table in frustration. She'd gone through the house looking for any more secret projects. She found nothing beyond what she knew. She knew she'd never find any, even being taught some of the trade secrets. Helena was just that good.

Pete was on the sofa looking around the room from a different perspective. "I hate to agree, but we aren't finding a thing."

"If we don't even have a clue, then where do we start? It's been two weeks since they lost track of her." Myka was getting worked up again. The work had occupied her, but even she was resigning herself to there being nothing of use to them. She knew Helena would not bring anything into the house that would risk her family.

Claudia picked up her head. "I think that was kind of the whole idea, Myka."

"What about your mom, Pete?" she begged.

"She didn't let me get beyond 'Hi'. She just said 'I know Pete and I don't know anything. I'm sorry.' If she knows, she's not saying." Pete had been hurt. He'd always thought she was on their side. He was wrong. He knew she knew something.

"Now, what?" Myka deplored of him.

"I don't know, Mykes. Look for activity. Claudia's still got some tricks up her sleeves, right?"

"I'm trying. And so is Artie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and I honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N: **Thanks to all comments and reviews. Always appreciated and considered. Keep crying, keep laughing.

* * *

Myka ran down the stairs. The knocking had to stop. She violently flung open the door making it slam into the wall to a surprised Claudia, backing off the front porch.

"What?" Myka snapped as Claudia made it to the top of the steps.

"Sorry, Myka. We think we just got a lead and I wanted to tell you in person, but I can come back." She stammered.

Myka closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she leaned against the door drained of all energy.

"Whoa, Myka." Claudia grabbed her before she hit the floor. "Let's get you to the sofa." Claudia maneuvered her to her seat before turning the stereo down. She picked up the CD before turning her eyes up at the woman on the sofa. "Did you eat today?"

Myka shook her head slightly. Claudia went into the kitchen grabbing a banana, and made some toast. She placed it in front of Myka. "Eat. What's up with the Gorecki, Third Symphony? Not completely depressing, but still."

"Just how I feel. It can be cathartic." Myka ate the toast slowly, her stomach growling as hunger set in.

"That seems a little over kill, but okay. Still a good piece. Helena always liked it…Ah, right…Ok…you did hear I said we might have a lead, right?"

Myka shrugged. "It's getting weaker. I'm losing her…"

Claudia turned off the music. "No more of that. Only Mahler Two. She's coming back. Don't look at me like that. She told me once. Whole redemption/resurrection thing. We did talk you know when you weren't around. Eat the banana and then follow me upstairs."

Myka complied following her up the stairs and into the office. "What are we doing in here?"

"She said I'd know when. I didn't understand, and I'm not sure I do now, but it doesn't matter." Claudia rambled on. "She was right. How she was right I don't know. When is now. We're surrounded by weird. Why should this be any different? I don't ask anymore. It just happens. I'm now living in a whole world of freaky. How I got caught up in freaky, I don't know. Oh, wait, I'm a freak too, just like everyone else in this…Oh, my, God, I'm starting to talk like Artie."

Claudia went to Helena's desk as Myka looked on in confusion. She pulled out the second drawer dumping its contents on the floor. Pulling out the back panel she pulled out the key from its resting place.

"The key?" Myka asked shocked not only by the knowledge that Claudia knew and she didn't, but by the plain fact it remained in its original location. "She never moved the key?"

"Yeah. One of her little jokes. She knew everyone thought she'd find a new place and said the best place to hide something is sometimes by not hiding it at all."

Myka actually laughed. In her mind she could hear Helena exactly saying that with a half smirk on her face. "Sometimes, Claudia, I think you married her, not me." Myka stopped laughing abruptly and her face turned white, eyes wide. "I didn't just say that, did I?"

"What? The being married thing? The last thing I knew, that hadn't happened, or was even going to happen, but Freud might say when we get her back you might want to reconsider that idea." Claudia gave Myka a half smile before shaking her head. "You two really are clueless sometimes."

Myka ignored her, getting defensive. "Why did she show you and not me? Why didn't you tell me when we were searching?"

"I promised. She said I'd know when the time was right. This is the time."

Claudia went to one of the book cases and ran her fingers down the bridges of the books on the third row until she landed on Bridge to Terabithia. She pulled the book out and reached her hand in feeling for the catch on the bottom of the shelf. A panel below popped open, exposing the lock.

"There you go." She handed her the key. "Somehow, I don't think I'm supposed to stay for this. I'll wait for you downstairs and make you a PB & J."

Myka hesitantly shuffled into the room over to the panel, kneeled on the floor and carefully opened it. Turning the key, a second panel opened above. The carved, wooden box sat in the darkness of the inner sanctum. Myka hadn't even realized it wasn't in her dresser. That was unusual in itself. She pulled it out with great reverence, anticipating the significance that lay within. Taking a deep breath she took off the top to find a piece of velvet wrapped around an object and a note underneath. Unwrapping it, she was struck back to find the ring she had given Helena the night before she had left so many weeks ago. She hadn't taken it with her. Myka fought a war with the tears springing from her heart, anger fighting desolation. She opened the thick, crisp paper. The distinct handwriting anointed her eyes.

_My dearest, sweet Myka,_

_This is the one material object that means more to me than anything else. I will not leave to chance it being lost. I fear the risk is too high this trip. I kiss it one last time before placing it here. If you have found it, then Claudia has sensed your need. She knows not what this space holds. She is more attuned to us than she herself knows. Have faith. _

_Remember, '_The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart'_._

_I can feel you. Always._

_-Helena_

Myka dropped the box on the floor and slammed the panels shut. Rushing into the bedroom, she grabbed a chain from her jewelry box before slipping the ring around her neck to rest beside the locket.

"Claudia!" She ran down the stairs. Claudia came rushing out panic stricken, sandwich in hand. Myka grabbed the sandwich, stuffing it in her mouth greedily. "Waf da yead?"

"Uh, you might want to consider swallowing a bite or two once in awhile there. We got something in the mail. It's at the warehouse, but part of it we think only you can understand because we don't."

Myka gave her a strange look. "Come on. I'm losing her. She doesn't have much time." She grabbed Claudia's hand pulling her out the door to the car, slamming the unlocked door behind them.

* * *

"This is it? A piece of paper?"

"Look at it Myka." Pete pointed to the numbers. "What do they look like?"

She cocked her head to the side staring at the numbers. She jerked her head around at them. "Huh? 46:6:35.40, -70:41:8.49. What is this supposed to mean?"

Pete dropped his jaw. "Myka, even I know what those numbers are. GPS coordinates. Latitude and longitude. Claudia's already got them pin pointed to one of the hospitals in Saint-Georges, Quebec."

Myka surveyed the faces around her, confused by the new development. "Who sent this and how do you know it has anything to do with Helena?"

"We don't know. It's the rest we don't get. That's your job. We're really hoping someone sent us our bone." Steve added smiling with anticipation.

"Look on the other side, Myka. That's why I got you. It sounded familiar to me."

Myka read it to herself. _"The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart." – for us_. She took a big breath. "It's Helena. She's leaving Quebec."

"How do you know? What does it mean?" Claudia pushed.

"It's a little personal, Claud. Trust me on this. It's this other part I don't get. 'Not till we are completely lost or turned around... do we begin to find ourselves.' It's from Thoreau's Walden, but I don't understand the significance of it." Her face was screwed up in thought, and then suddenly cleared.

"Pete?"

"Yeah, Mykes?"

"Why are those coordinates specifically for the hospital?"

"I don't know. Claudia's hacking in to see if she can find any records. Don't panic yet. We have our first clue, Myka, finally."

* * *

Claudia trotted into the office. "Guys, I think I've got something. I searched all the hospitals in Saint-Georges. Nothing came up with any form of Helena Wells or anything else we'd know her by, but, thanks to one of Myka's little tricks, I started searching for any anagrams and came up with this." She turned the laptop around to show the three anxious faces crowding around her.

"Gesal H. Newell. Yeah, I know. A little stretch on the first name, huh? Think the Regents could have done better than that. Female, Caucasian, age 36, is that really her biological age, Myka?" Claudia turned to the woman.

"Claudia…" Steve pressed on.

"Sorry, I've never asked. Geez, I was just wondering. Anyway, US passport, not British, physical description fits. Sound like anyone we know? She was admitted two weeks ago for a deep laceration of her right forearm."

"Who was the attending Doctor?" Myka shoved forward to look at the screen.

"It doesn't say. Just says visiting doctor from special services. Sounds kind of Regenty to me, how about you guys? Anything else in Saint-Georges leads nowhere. She must have dropped off the grid quickly. She had to go somewhere."

Pete smacked his hands down on her shoulders making her flinch. "Awesome, Claud. Now we just need to figure out where she went from there. That's got to be hidden in those quotes, and we need to get out there. You're the book expert, Myka…"

Myka stared back at them. "I don't know. I really don't. I think her book is still on the night stand. Give me the note and I'll start reading. Maybe it will trigger something. Claudia, can you call the hospital and see what you can find out?"

"On it. Uh, do we want to clue Artie in on this?" Claudia tuned around in the chair.

"Maybe not just yet. Let him finish up his errands in Univille."

* * *

The darkness never ended. When there was no pain, there was sleep. When there was sleep, there were nightmares. Time only had meaning when dim light seeped through the crack in the roof. The ties had been taken off her wrists, but she was too weak to fight back. Questions were relentless. Constant shouting, followed by more pain. Each day the attacks intensified. Pain became meaningless. It didn't matter. She didn't have the answers they wanted to hear. The job had been finished and the artifact sent to its final destination. One she didn't know.

Shoved back into the small space, she fell. She heard the crack as she landed on her shoulder trying to protect her ribs. Water was scarce, food more so. She focused on reciting what she remembered of The Little Prince. Had they really read it so many times? More accurately, Myka read it to her. She concentrated on hearing the soft voice Myka recited within the warm alcove of their bed at night, safely wrapped in the protective long arms. She could almost feel the softness of her breast beneath her head and hear the comforting, steady beat of her heart. _"The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart." _She could still feel her. That was good.

She leaned against the corner closing her eyes. Listening to the sounds of the night, she repeated her favorite words until she passed out from the pain returning with each difficult breath.

* * *

Claudia swiveled around in the chair hearing the umbilicus doors open. "Myka. Steve and I have been making calls through the hospital with no new information. No one remembers the name of the visiting doctor or even has record of one. As far as Gesal Newell is concerned, let's just say the medical file is in transit. Sounds pretty Regenty to me. Artie is on his way. I told him we had some info and get here pronto. That's all I said."

"I thought we were holding off?"

"Yeah, I know, but we've got a place to start and we need to move. You said so yourself. What was it? Something about 'losing her'…whatever that means. You're getting freakier. Kind of scary, Myka."

"Sorry. You're right. I just can't explain it. It's weird. At first I just knew she was still out there, but now…I'm losing that feeling. Something is getting weaker and I think it's her."

"Well, the gang is coming together and Pete and Steve have been strategizing and gone all military. Kind of creepy."

"What's kind of creepy?"

"Hey, Artie, we were just talking about you. Not the creepy part, though that sometimes does…"

"Claudia…"

"OK, OK. We got a lead on our favorite Victorian. Actually, are there anymore out there? I mean she is the only one right?"

"Claudia…" He pushed, getting her back on track.

"Ah, right. So we have a starting point for HG. We got an anonymous tip, I guess you could call it, and we've been working on it while you were out gallivanting around Univille."

"What do you mean an anonymous tip?"

"Well, you know the kind where someone drops info but you don't know from who?"

"And…" he pushed again.

"It seems valid, Artie. Claudia's been confirming information. It points to Saint-Georges, Quebec."

"What the Hell was she doing there?" he asked, perplexed.

"Artie, I pretty much ask her the same thing every time she comes home from doing this shit and I don't even know where she was!" Myka was losing her patience. Finally, everyone seemed to be catching on to what she lived with. She couldn't understand why it took Helena getting lost to bring it home to those around her.

Artie stepped back from her outburst, glancing at Claudia, her eyes wide open. "Okay, Myka. You're right. Where are the guys?"

"The guys are right here." Pete bounced in, Steve following behind shaking his head. "Did you come up with anything, Myka?"

"Not yet. It's nagging at me though. I can't fit it in yet." She shrugged.

"Well, Steve and I have done some talking. We've got a moral kind of ethical issue on our hands…"

* * *

Paterson, Katherine, Bridge to Terabithia

"The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart" - The Little Prince, -Antoine de Saint-Exupery


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and I honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N: **Thanks to all comments and reviews. Always appreciated and considered. It always helps to know specifics to help me gauge the extent of my success in presenting my thoughts and consider alternative approaches to clarify the less successful attempts. Keep crying, keep laughing.

* * *

"You do all realize this is not going to be basic sneaky artifact retrieval. We're talking a serious under the radar operation. We're going to need help. Myka, Steve and I are the only ones trained with anything close to what we are facing."

"Hey, I'm not spam you know." Claudia took offense.

"No, Claud, you're not. That's why we need your techno–master fingers here with Artie. None of us can do that." Pete looked at Artie and Claudia with the straightest face they'd ever seen.

"He's right, Claudia. You and Artie are going to be the only ones that can help on this end." Steve reassured her. "Tell them what you have in mind, Pete."

"Pete, isn't it easier to do this under the radar with fewer people involved? The fewer the better." Myka interrupted.

"We're going to need back up and something we all don't want to admit. Fire power. And I know you don't want to hear this, Myka, but I know you know it too. We don't know what we are going to find when we get there. We may need a trauma team and airlift."

The tears edged her eyes. "I know."

"Are you sure you can do this, Mykes?" Pete asked. "I know you. You can't think emotionally. It has to be rationally."

"I have to, Pete. Without me, you're going to be stumbling around trying to find her. I'm going to know. That's what you are depending on."

"You are freaky."

"That's not such a bad thing right now, is it?" She half-heartedly laughed, rubbing her face.

"She's right, Agent Lattimer."

Everyone jumped.

"Mrs. F...Mrs. Frederic. How'd you know?" Claudia implored.

"Oh, I've been keeping tabs on you all for a while now. I must say you've moved much faster than I had hoped."

"Wait one cotton picking minute here. You've been waiting for us to do this?" Pete asked.

"I've been counting on it. I knew you wouldn't take this sitting down, shall we say. You take care of your own. I've been running a little interference up top, too. I don't think the Regents know. They are also watching Jane closely. She has been using that to our advantage and stirring up the pot. That's why she has kept her distance Pete. She wanted to keep as much attention away from you as possible. I think you probably have some former connections for what you are looking for, Mr. Lattimer if you think about it."

"Huh?"

"A certain Major?"

"Amanda?"

"Who else would have access to the people that may be of assistance, off the record? Here is a phone." She handed him the dump phone.

Pete stared at it. Looking around at his team, he dialed the number walking out the door. "Yes, Major Amanda Martin, please? Tell her it's Mr. Boogety-boogety, she'll know…"

"Mrs. Frederic, if you don't mind me asking, why are you defying the Regents like this?" Myka asked.

Pete came rushing back in. "I'm meeting Amanda some place we used to go to all the time. It should be safe. She'll come through."

"I'm not defying, merely using some of my autonomy in the handling of the agents under my care. Agent Wells is one of those members and I believe it is in the warehouse's best interest to get her back. Besides, if the rules don't agree with one, it's sometimes necessary to change them. I believe this is one of those situations, do you not agree, Myka?"

"But the Regents dropped the search. They think she's dead."

"And we're picking it back up, Mykes." Pete reminded her.

"I felt it was premature. We all know how resourceful HG can be, and we all know she has a reason to be so as well. She has made that point very clear on numerous occasions." She looked at Myka. "Yes, Myka, she has argued repeatedly regarding her wishes in continuing their work since she recovered from her pneumonia. You are one of the things they've used against her. I've come across some interesting information I think you all need to see. This was recorded during one of the discussions regarding HG's reinstatement after the threat of Walter Sykes was eliminated." She held up a card. "If you would Miss Donavon?"

Claudia took the valuable item and inserted it into the laptop. A flash of memories surfaced as a white room appeared on the screen. Helena was seated at the table as before, but on the opposite side sat someone other than Mr. Kosan. Instead, there sat a man in his mid-fifties, tall and thin with half-glasses. A rim of close cut grey hair circled his head. A shrewd, thin smile crossed his face as he brought the fingers of each hand together, tapping them together in an annoying arrhythmic pattern.

"Why am I here? I thought I was cleared to be reinstated?" Helena nonchalantly sat back in her chair trying not to provoke the man.

"We have a proposal for you. One I think you should take in serious consideration. We are in need of an agent with particular skills for more sensitive retrievals. You have some very useful skills you learned during your time at warehouse 12 that you used to your own benefit I believe in seeking revenge for your daughter's death, don't you?"

"That was a very dark period in my life. I discovered a side no person should be forced to discover about themselves. They are not skills I wish to remember."

"There is still a dark side, do you disagree?" He asked snidely.

"We all have a dark side." Helena remained emotionless. "I allowed mine to win. I am no longer that person. Myka has shown me there are other reasons to survive. I've certainly been given time to reevaluate my place in the world, even if it was in limbo. I will not provide services that make me prove otherwise."

"Yes. Agent Bering. Shall we talk about Agent Bering? Myka? We are not unaware of your feelings towards her. You really do a very poor job hiding your feelings sometimes."

Helena sat up straight, nearly losing contact with the seat. "What about her?"

Helena reacted as expected by the man across from her. He held up his hands in front of her, forcing her to regain her control and sit back tensely.

"Let's hold off on that for the moment, shall we?"

"What exactly is it that you want from me?"

"Ah, you are as smart as they say. Brilliant, I believe was the word used. All agents are chosen for their skills. You have some very unique skills and knowledge from years of research and experience that we believe would be of benefit to us in acquiring some more difficult artifacts we have located, but also prove to be more difficult in acquiring. They are highly sensitive artifacts that require unconventional and creative thinking, as well as persuasive methods of attaining information."

"You want me to lie, cheat and torture for you to get you what you want." It was a cold statement, not a question. Helena guessed where this conversation was leading. They had used her for months. Why would they stop now?

"All things you have proven very adept at…"

"Does this also include killing?"

"If required. It is for the greater good. It is, after all, something you are quite good at." He began tapping his fingers together again, resting his elbows on the table.

"I am not a killer."

"Your history has proven otherwise."

They stared at each other, a battle of inner wills. Helena's eyes narrowed at his silence.

"In exchange for your services as a reinstated agent, you will be allowed to continue a life with the people you care for including that of the affections of Agent Bering. You have quite a reputation from your time in warehouse 12 don't you? You've never actually been in love before have you? We have read all of your journals and papers remember. As I've said, you've done a poor job at hiding your feelings. "

HG glared at him, angered by his involvement of Myka more than the knowledge that her personal effects from warehouse 12 had been examined. That she would have expected. "And if I refuse?"

"Let's see. As far as the world knows, H.G. Wells died in 1946. Technically, you do not exist. You are already dead. When you went into the bronzer, you allowed your existence to cease. There were no records left of your bronzing. I don't know if you knew that or not. Your friends discovered that early on. You see, when you asked to be bronzed, you essentially gave us control of your existence. Do you not agree? It is only because of MacPherson that you are here now." Helena stared at the man, unmoving. "We have allowed you to continue that existence. What do you have left outside of the warehouse? You have no true identity, no one outside of the warehouse to call family or friend. No job or purpose. No Agent Bering."

"Is that a threat?" She leaned forward, now on the edge of her chair.

"Not a threat, merely a fact."

"So, the Regents are not above the methods they so grandly claim they fight against in attaining what they want. You've already used me whenever you've wanted for my so called expertise. As I understand it I was being given a chance to live a normal life, one I might mention I had no knowledge of, while still being available as a resource for your convenience. You used me and manipulated me for your own needs."

"Your actions required some form of punishment. Would you rather have fulfilled your own death?"

"And what do I get in return?" She sat back in her chair.

"Once again, a chance at a life for a dead author, and of course, Agent Bering." The man leaned back in his own chair now, smile curling on one side of his face.

"I'm sure you realize anything regarding these particular missions must remain classified and not discussed…with anyone. To do so would risk the well being of not only you but also those you care for. We are dealing with unscrupulous individuals in regards to these artifacts."

"Can I assume from your silence we are in agreement?" The man asked.

"It doesn't appear that I have much of a choice, do I?"

"Oh, you always have a choice. It just depends on what you care about most in your life."

The clip ended to a dead silence in the room.

Pete was the first to speak. "They framed her. She always has been the uber-pawn."

"How could they do that?" Claudia asked the caretaker. "That's everything we stand against." She turned to a white-faced Myka, now sitting in the closest chair. "Myka, you were right all along, and we all tried to make it business as usual. I'm so sorry."

"So it would appear, Miss Donovan. Myka, this is only a small representation of the Regents. It is not common knowledge to the other Regents. Yet. I'll need that back for evidence, Claudia. But first we need to get HG back. I trust you got the note from Dr. Calder?"

Artie's eyes opened wide. "What note? I don't know of any note. Why don't you people tell me these things?"

"Arthur, it also contained something very personal. I believe the important information got through."

Steve snapped his head up. "The GPS coordinates in Saint-Georges! That came from Dr. Calder?"

"At great risk to herself. She was the last person that had contact with HG. She had gotten into some trouble that required medical attention. HG recited the quotes to Vanessa and made her memorize them while she sutured a laceration. Vanessa said that was all HG would say. She kept repeating the quotes. Vanessa added the GPS coordinates."

Artie was confused for a moment, searching his team's faces. "I don't understand. How did you know it had to do with HG?"

Myka stared at the ring on her finger, and then quietly spoke. "There was a quote written with the coordinates. 'The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart.' It's from The Little Prince. We say it to each other before we leave for a mission. She added 'for us' to it. I can't really explain it."

Mrs. Frederic stopped her. "And there is no need for you to do so, beyond its importance to finding her."

"That's how I knew it had to be a clue to her location and she wasn't IN Quebec, she was LEAVING Quebec."

"But, we still don't know what the other part means." Pete reminded them. " 'Not till we are completely lost or turned around... do we begin to find ourselves.'"

"Well, yeah, she's being held up somewhere…" Claudia offered.

Myka snapped her head up. "Of course! Why didn't I see it before? She'd been reading Walden again. We discussed it every night before we went to bed."

Pete scrunched his face up "Seriously? You really are a geek. Well, obviously not every night."

"Shut up, Pete." He jumped before she could hit him. They'd had extra umph the past few days. "Someone get me a map of Quebec." Before he was out of hearing, though, she quickly muttered under her breath grinning, "Just for the record, I said bed, not sleep."

Artie pulled a map from the multiple rolls on the shelves, putting it up on the wall.

"Look. If she was in Quebec and already in trouble, she knew something else. It was preventing her from getting out of more trouble or getting out. That's why she didn't say anything to Vanessa aside from the quotes. She couldn't risk her as well. That last quote… She means it more literally, not existentially. If you were going to get lost and turned around where would you go? Where would you be found?" She put her finger on the map at Quebec sliding it across the map to the right. "You'd be in one of the most remote areas, full of a maze of logging roads, where you would get "lost" and "turned around" before she could be "found"! Northern Maine. It's the second most remote place in the US. There's probably nothing around but a maze of logging roads and there are two points of entry nearby within what, maybe a half hour or so? Here and here." She pointed to the two customs check points. "Look how close they are. One is for commercial traffic only. If you wanted to sneak something in, what better place than in a truck full of logs? They'd be looking for drugs and official documentation of product, not people."

"What makes you think that?" Claudia asked. "Wouldn't non-commercial be more lax?"

"Not necessarily. You need passports and I doubt Helena has that left on her. A British accent would be noticed more than an American one. They'd have to hide her. If you're going someplace you don't want to be found it's going to be where there are not as many main roads. It's quicker to get lost from this checkpoint."

Steve got up and looked at the map. "Actually, it kind of makes sense. Look at this area at the commercial checkpoint. One road heading in with a whole lot of dirt roads shooting off. But why not just stay in Canada?"

"At the end of the first quote she added 'for us'. She didn't mean us as in the two of us, she meant US as in the country."

"Fine." Pete conceded first. "She's lost deep in the woods. How do we find her now?"

Artie spun around in his chair. "Claudia, start searching logging companies and see if you can find out what locations are inactive and we'll start making phone calls on road usage. Maybe we can narrow it down to inactive roads. You three get your butts to Quebec and across that border. We'll do our leg work here and narrow things down. Make a plan in transit."

"Hey, I'm supposed to meet up with Amanda…"

"Don't worry about that Agent Lattimer." Mrs. Frederic interrupted. "I'll take care of that business. You'll have your back up before you land. Grab your gear and go. One more thing, this time the minute you walk outside those doors, you are no longer warehouse agents. You are Secret Service and ATF. Do what you need to do to bring her back."

Pete turned to Myka before exiting the door. "You up for this, Myka?"

"Pete, let's move. She doesn't have much more time."


	4. Chapter 4

She was numb. Eventually you no longer feel the pain. The last memory was the strike to her hand. The throbbing in her hand was turning numb. She lost function of it hours ago. Or was it days? Each strike turns into another and another until it is all just one. Then it goes away. She'd blocked it. Until she was alone. But she wasn't alone. She felt Myka's presence. Was it all a hallucination now? Had the deprivations of basic substance and the continued battery finally broken through? She decided it didn't matter. It was all she had left. If she were to surrender now, at least she'd have something with her. Something in her heart real or not. It didn't matter. It was there. It was stronger now. Did it get stronger as death approached? A trick of the mind to aid your passing? She concentrated on that feeling to block all else out. Whether real or factitious, it was something to hold on to. All that was in her heart. She'd promised to hold her in her heart. Always.

* * *

"Artie, we just crossed the border, did you find anything else for us? From what we're seeing we could drive for days and not find a damned thing." Steve had the Farnsworth.

Artie heard Pete add from the driver's seat, "The roads are passable at about 5 mile an hour, maybe 10 if we kill the SUV."

"This is what we got. Claudia and I managed to contact the closest logging companies to the border. One in particular has inactive roads about 30 miles in. Someone will meet you at the first side dirt road. Most of the roads don't have any clear identification, so he's going to drive each entrance with you and let you know if it's been closed off. Any recent activity should be pretty clear he said. He's scouting on his trip down. Look for a blue heavy duty truck. He'll leave you at whatever road you want, no questions asked."

"Okay. Anything on that back up?"

Mrs. Frederic pushed Artie away grabbing the Farnsworth. "You're all set. Just let us know and it'll be there. Major Martin says they're the best. Be careful."

"Will do. We can see the truck up ahead."

Steve closed the Farnsworth. "That's the guy. Blue truck."

When they pulled over the man got out of his truck. "You those people looking for a road?"

Steve stepped forward with Pete, Myka hanging behind looking around the never ending forest. How the hell were they going to find her in this? She was getting weaker. She felt it. Shaking her head she stepped up behind Pete and Steve.

The grizzly man looked them up and down, making his own assessment. "I don't want to know who you are or what you're doing and I've been told to not tell you who I am. I think I found what you're looking for though. It's been abandoned for five years and looks like it's had some heavy use. It's not unusual for these roads to get used, but not to the extent this one looks. There are some cabins up the road about five miles, but it's a rough road. Follow me." The man got in his truck and turned it around starting down the road before they got into the SUV.

"Shit. How fast do you think we can drive five miles on roads like this?" Pete complained.

Myka sat on the edge of the back seat peering through the front window. "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

"Are we all ready to move when we get there? I'll go ahead and scope it out. Pete and Myka, you follow and cover. That still the plan?"

"Yep." They agreed.

They caught up with the truck at the end of a rutty dirt road. Following the man's gesture they turned in to the road as he drove off. The ruts worn more and the barrier down the road had been removed. "I'm getting a bad vibe guys." Pete announced. "For once I think it's a good thing. You got any freaky going on with your girl, Mykes?"

"Yeah, but it's different." She shook her head trying to understand what she was feeling.

"What do you mean it's different? Don't stop and analyze now. You never did before." Pete pointed out.

Calmly, understanding Pete's frustration, Steve asked, "What does your gut tell you?"

"She's down there, but she's getting weaker. We need to hurry."

Pete turned his head quickly around at her, grimacing. "How the Hell am I supposed to hurry on this road?"

"Just do it Pete!" she snapped.

Despite Myka's urgency the vehicle could only go as fast as they were already. The ruts were deep in places along with large holes and fallen debris. Pools of water from a recent rain hid other potholes and the ditches on either side of the narrow road were deep. Despite the sunny day, the overhang from the trees dimmed the light, only breaking in patches down the track. Pete slowed the SUV when they'd traveled four miles pulling off into a side road.

Pete turned to look at the other two. "I guess this is as good a place as any. He said five miles to the cabins. Steve, ready to play lost hiker?"

Steve was already getting out of the SUV and throwing the backpack on. "Yeah. Ready to be my lost buddy? I've got the mike on so I should be able to clue you in to what we're up against. If they're smart, they're working small. I can't imagine a platoon hiding easily out here. Got some extra toys courtesy of Claudia. Give me a head start and follow me in."

Steve waved his arms around and smacked his neck. "What the Hell kind of bugs are these?" He stared at the dead fly in his hand. "They're the size of birds and they hurt. Give me that bug spray." He sprayed himself down, threw the can to Pete and looked at Myka. "Here we go."

* * *

Steve's voice came through to the two following behind. "I can see the cabins. There are three cabins and another smaller building that looks like a wood shed. Yeah. I can see the wood stacked on one side and the door is on the far side as you come in from the road. I haven't seen any….nope here comes someone, no make that three someones. I can't see yet if anyone is in a building."

"Are they armed?"

"I can't tell yet, Pete. Move in faster. Feeling a little outnumbered here. Number four in the door way and five at the wood shed."

"Shit. Is that homing pigeon thing working yet Myka?"

"Not the wood shed. It's one of the cabins."

"Really? Wouldn't it make more sense…"

"It's a cabin."

"You really are freaky."

They could hear Steve's conversation. "…Yeah, looks like I got a little off course. I lost track of my buddy. You haven't seen him have you?"

"Easy to get lost out here, boy. Sometimes they never get found. Don't usually recommend people backpacking out here."

"Pete, that doesn't sound good. Lost buddy needs to get in there." Myka pulled out here weapon as she stalked around to the back of the cabins away from the activity.

"I'm coming in, Steve. Keep them talking. Myka's heading to her homing beacon." Pete started running toward the cabins, stopping just short to walk in casually.

"Yo, Jinksy, where you been buddy? I've been walking for hours. Hey, guys you wouldn't happen to have some water would you? I am parched. I'm telling you…" He gave Steve a side glance catching his eye throwing a knee into one man's groin followed by a punch to the jaw as he bent forward. Steve released a tesla grenade before being struck down by one of the two remaining men, rolling off to the side.

The commotion caused the wood shed guy to get two shots with his gun at Steve and Pete. Steve pulled out his own, landing a hit in the man's thigh knocking him down. Pete ducked his way to the cabins, searching for Myka with at least one man unaccounted for. He caught sight of her, determination on her face, ducking from one obstacle to another straight for the cabin they had seen the other man standing in. Pete followed closely behind trying to get her attention to slow her down, but was unsuccessful.

Steve attempted to get to the wood shed to disarm the injured man, but found the space empty. He followed the trail of blood carefully noting it led to the same cabin Myka was headed for. Myka snuck into the cabin around the door. In the dim light she didn't see the missing man standing in the corner of the room. Pete got to the door from a different angle, light exposing the hidden figure with his gun aimed at Myka.

Pete screamed. "Myka!" and popped off a shot dead center in the man's chest throwing him back against the wall. In slow motion Steve helplessly watched as Pete let off the shot, followed by another shot from the man he was following to the cabin. Pete screeched in pain as the bullet hit him in the shoulder, knocking him over the railing. Steve landed another shot in his target in the back landing him sprawled out on the porch motionless.

Steve dropped his pack as he reached Pete on the ground, pulling out the first aid supplies.

"Leave it," Pete yelled. "Go get Myka. Find HG. I'm fine." He ended, gritting his teeth in pain. Steve jumped to the porch running into a bare room, Myka standing in the middle, the dead man against the far wall.

"Myka?"

"Where's Pete?" She demanded.

"He's okay. He's been hit in the shoulder, but fine for now."

She nodded. "She's here, Steve. We're missing something."

They stood in the middle of the room, turning around. Steve jumped on the floor. "It's hollow. Myka, look for a trap door."

They both took a side, walking back and forth until Myka tripped over the edge. "I've got it. Give me a hand." Steve found the latch first, throwing the door open. Myka jumped down without looking. "Helena?" She turned on her flashlight scanning the small space, the light landing on the crumpled form in the corner. "Helena!" The moan in response brought Myka to her knees beside the beaten women. "Steve, I've got her!"

Steve jumped down after her. "How is she?"

Myka carefully brushed the matted hair away from the bruised face. "I don't know. It's too dark, but she's alive. Can't talk. Looks like a broken jaw, but I can't really tell. We can't move her until someone gets here." Myka pulled off her coat, covering the huddled form.

"I'm calling in for help and taking care of Pete. You got her okay?"

"Yeah. Go help Pete, please."

* * *

"We've got her!" Steve yelled into the Farnsworth. "Pete's down. He took a shot to the shoulder. We need the trauma team here now."

"Claudia, get them support now!" He pushed her away and shoved his face into the Farnswoth. "How is she? How's Pete? Where is Myka?"

Steve already anticipated the barrage of questions. Taking a deep breath, "Pete is stable. I've got his wound packed, but we need him out of here fast. Myka isn't leaving her side." He took another cleansing breath, trying to calm his shaking voice. "We need medical here now, Artie." Tears started to fall down the veteran's face. It was different when it's your own. Mrs. Frederic was right. "She's a mess, Artie. We need to get her out now. They beat the living shit out of her. I'm not a medic, but even I can tell she's really dehydrated. She can barely talk. It looks like her jaw is broken."

Artie sobered. "Air lift should be there soon."

Claudia pushed her way into the screen. "Chopper's on its way. How's Pete? Where's Myka? Are you OK?""

"Would you please be quiet and let him speak?" He pushed her to the side so they could both see. "Casualties on the other side?"

Steve took another breath, pushing himself into professional mode, swiping away the tears, taking a look to his side. "All accounted for. Two dead, one critical. Two to be processed. Amanda's connections will come through. They'll work on, uh, clean up. No one will know. I hear the chopper….I'll call when we get there."

"Vanessa will meet you there. The Regent's are not happy, just warning you. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Yeah." He took another look to his side, tears surfacing again. "Oh, Claudia, Myka said bring the papers. I don't know what that means. I gotta go."

The Farnsworth went blank.

"Artie, what's going on?"

He landed hard on his chair, almost knocking it and himself over, pulling off his glasses, rubbing his face to regain control before he put them on.

"Pete's been shot. HG sounds critical. Steve couldn't give any more details."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go?"

"Claudia," Artie slumped forward in his chair. "We don't know where they are taking them yet. Vanessa will call us."

"Who's going to stay here?"

"To Hell with the warehouse. The world can live without us for 24 hours."

"Are they going to be okay, Artie?"

"I don't know, kiddo. I really don't know. Have faith."

* * *

"Artie, Claudia over here." Steve yelled across the room, receiving dirty looks from the hospital staff. In his own dirty disheveled condition he glared back, retorting to the strange faces, "Oh, like you all aren't making enough noise already."

Claudia ran straight into his arms. "How un-Zen of you, Steve."

"Zen is a process, tomorrow is another day."

"What's the update?" Artie looked into the tall man's glazed eyes.

"How about I bring you up to speed? I tried to meet you, but I got called back. Kosan is here. He wants to interview everyone." Vanessa walked up to the three anxious friends.

"Nothing like jumping right into the fire." Artie commented, wryly.

"Where's Myka?" Claudia demanded straight off. "Where is Pete? Is he okay?"

Vanessa unexpectedly put an arm around both new comers directing them over to a private corner of the waiting room. "Let's sit down. I'll tell you what I know. Claudia, Myka said you were bringing Helena's updated advanced directives?"

"Uh, yeah, here." She handed the file of paperwork over to the doctor. Steve wrapped an arm around Claudia, leaning into the warmth of friendly company and support.

Artie sat, anxious eyes never leaving the doctors face. "We don't need those documents, do we?"

"One thing at a time. It's always a good precaution. They had them for the ankle surgery, too. Apparently they've made a few changes since then. So no one panic just yet. Myka is in my office, probably wearing a path in the carpet."

"Pete is going to be okay. Luckily, he sustained no major damage. Surgery went well, and he'll have some recovery time. You can see him soon. He'll need the company. He's pretty worked up and we sedated him once."

"Now, HG. All I know is this. As Steve put it she's a mess. She's in surgery now and will be there for awhile. They've done just about every test possible once she was stabilized. She was dehydrated and I'm not sure when her last decent meal was."

"Aside from being in a generalized weakened and poor condition with multiple contusions, she has a broken jaw, and left clavicle, both of which will probably require plates. She has three broken and two fractured ribs. She is very lucky that neither the collarbone nor ribs created any internal injury. They seem to be the most recent. They assume a concussion; it would be very unlikely from her condition that she didn't have one. She has a few fractured metacarpals; those are the bones between the wrist and fingers which also require surgical repair."

"Oh my God…" Artie rubbed his mouth and chin in a single gesture with his hand. Claudia and Steve stood speechless, frozen in time.

"There was no internal organ damage. She's lucky. I think they intended it that way and planned on keeping her for awhile. We don't know how long they actually had her. From the coloration of the bruising, it seems they intensified their efforts gradually. The jaw and collarbone should heal well. Her ribs should heal well left alone. MRI didn't show anything unusual. Her hand is going to be a wait and see. Hands are very fine instruments that do delicate work. It is going to require a great deal of rehab. We don't know if she'll regain full use of it. She's going to be in a lot of pain and will be sedated early on."

"Well, she always did brag about being ambidextrous, though she is more right dominant." Claudia smiled. "Right or left hand?"

"Left hand. Why?" Vanessa

Claudia turned red. "Uh, no reason." She squeaked. "She'll just be happier about that."

Steve jabbed her with his elbow making her jump.

"Oh, come on, this IS HG we're talking about."

"And on that enlightening note, my office is available for your use. I think all of you need to be there for each other. Everyone, they have a lot ahead of them; physically, mentally and emotionally. Something like this doesn't go away after discharge. Steve, let's get you out of those clothes, into a shower and find you some scrubs."

* * *

Steve sat in the chair next to Pete's bed half asleep himself when he heard Pete stir. He quickly sat up in the chair taking the hand of his partner. "Myka?"

"No, Pete, it's Steve."

"How's Myka? Did we get HG? I couldn't stop Myka. She just kept on going like a bloodhound. I don't know how."

"She's okay. We got HG. She's pretty bad, but we got her. She's still in surgery."

"Bastards."

"Well, there aren't many left, but you didn't hear it from me."

"I meant the Regents."

"Well, I think we are in a lot of hot water right now, so I'd keep those comments to yourself if I were you."

Pete turned his head slightly to look at his friend anxious face. "Are you okay? Man, you like shit. Oh, hey, nice duds! Blue is definitely your color."

Steve laughed for the first time. "Yeah, well I wouldn't be looking in the mirror anytime soon. You're not exactly Mr. GQ right now. Although, I think your gown beats my scrubs."

"Hey, Steve?"

"Yeah, Pete?"

"Thanks. We did good, right?" He squeezed his friend's hand.

Steve squeezed it back. "Yeah, we did good, Pete."

"Just so we're clear, when a nurse comes in, you can let go of my hand."

Steve started to let go. "No, man. Right now, it's good."

They sat in companionable silence, Pete dozing off occasionally, until a nurse came in disturbing their private thoughts. Steve quickly dropped Pete's hand. After she left, Pete took it back.

"Hey, Steve, when we were searching through HG's journals, did you ever get a peek at the red ones?"

"No. Myka said they were off limits. Pete, you didn't?" Steve wasn't surprised he'd finally succeeded in grabbing the forbidden journals.

"All I can say is Myka is one lucky woman." Smiling, he fell asleep.

Steve shook his head at the sleeping man. "And if HG or Myka find out, you are a dead man."

* * *

Pete woke up to find Myka curled up in the chair sound asleep. He debated whether he should wake her up so she wouldn't get stiff and sore or let her sleep. He voted for sleep. He decided she was probably already stiff and sore from this little adventure.

It wasn't until a nurse came in half an hour later that she woke up to find him smiling at her. She quickly sat up surprised to see him staring at her, just as quickly regretting it. Every muscle and joint swore at her. "Shit!" She moved in slow motion from the point her body stopped her from moving.

"Is that anyway to great your partner sitting in a hospital bed with a bullet wound in his shoulder?" He smiled.

"Only because he didn't duck and took the damn shot in the first place. Don't scare me like that again, Pete."

"What was I supposed to do? You were walking off in one direction like a dog after a fresh steak."

"You were supposed to duck." She broke out in tears.

Pete reached out his hand to her, catching the only thing he could reach, the edge of her shirt hanging out of her jeans.

"Myka," He tugged harder getting her attention. She took his hand, tears streaming down her face. "It's okay. I'm okay. We got her. Just let it out. I know you. You haven't let yourself go yet. Do it now."

She dropped her head on the edge of the bed, body convulsing with sobs. He placed his hand on her head and waited patiently for her to shed the emotions she'd buried so deeply within her soul. When her tears subsided, she lifted her head grabbing for the tissues by the side of the bed. Pete wiped the remaining trails of tears off with his thumb and smiled at her.

"Don't go getting all your boogers on my clean sheets."

"Shut up, Pete." She chuckled. "It's not fair I can't punch you."

"How is she?"

"I'm not really sure how to answer that." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Not that great. She came out of surgery maybe, three hours ago? They're keeping her sedated as long as they can and have her on some mega pain meds I guess. Vanessa said she'd get me here if I was able to go in."

"But she's okay, right?"

"She made it through surgery. She was in rough shape. They beat the crap out of her, Pete. She was dehydrated and looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Let's see if I remember the run down. Uh, some broken ribs, a couple fractured, probably a concussion, broken jaw, broken collarbone and left hand has some broken metacarpals and who knows what else kind of damage. They don't know if she'll regain full use of her hand. Plates were required for repair of the collarbone and jaw. Oh, yeah, and her ankle was perfect. Yippee for that. Glad they could fix that so she could turn around and be beaten to death."

"Myka, she's alive. That's what matters. She's got some work ahead of her, but we know she can handle that. She gets to be a royal pain in our asses again. It's just going to be awhile until she gets back to those red books. Guess she wasn't just bragging about being ambidextrous."

Her eyes flew open and her jaw dropped. "You didn't? You did! Pete! Oh, if I could hit you right now…"

"Myka, I'm just guessing." He laughed at her still shocked expression, stopping short from the pain it released. "Why does she keep them if she doesn't want anyone to read them?"

"Why do you think, Pete? She's H.G. Wells. Writing things down is what she does."

"Myka?" Vanessa stood in the doorway. "You can go in now if you want. She's conscious for very short periods and not really lucid, but I don't think you really care."

Myka stood to follow. "Hey, Pete?

"Yeah, Mykes?"

"Thanks."

"Sure thing. Next time I'll remember to duck." He laughed, stopping quickly again from the pain shooting through his body.

"If you tell anyone what I'm about to say, I will tell Helena you read those journals. I know it wasn't a guess because you wouldn't know what you commented on if you were guessing…I love you."

He watched in awe as she left the room. He'd probably never hear those words from her again.

* * *

If anyone had ever accused Helena of being pale, they hadn't seen her like this. Below the surface of bruises lay a canvas of white. Myka expected to be shocked, but not as much as she was. She stumbled into the chair in a stupor, gently taking the one hand and placing it against her cheek. It wasn't cold, but not as warm as she'd hoped. Now cleaned of the filth, she saw the extent of the battle they had witnessed. Cuts and abrasions permeated the surface narrating a story she didn't want to hear. It was a story they'd face daily for the rest of their lives. Yet another horror to blend with the already overwhelming memories of Helena's past that fought in the deep recesses of the tortured mind.

Vanessa came up behind her, placing her hands on Myka's shoulders. She handed a tissue to Myka for the tears she didn't realize seeped from her heart. "They're mostly superficial. That laceration won't be pretty. I was proud of that one, too. She's alive, Myka." The doctor pulled up another chair beside Myka taking her hand and placing her fingers against the pulse point on her neck. A place her lips had memorized. "Feel that. That's a good strong pulse. Just feel it. That's your proof." She sat with her in silence until the younger woman fell victim to her own exhaustion, her head laying on the bed as close to Helena as physically possible. Vanessa stood up laying a blanket over the sleeping figure before walking out of the room.

"You never said anything about seeing her in Quebec." Artie had stood outside watching through the window for the last half hour. He refused to look at her.

"Artie, I couldn't. She was in a lot of trouble and I couldn't risk bringing more attention to her. I didn't know how much. I'm used to getting cryptic messages from her to pass on. No one could have foreseen this. I'm sorry. If I'd known…" Vanessa fought her own tears.

"Are they going to be okay?" He nodded to the two women on the other side of the glass.

Vanessa turned towards the window crossing her arms, shaking her head slightly. "I really don't know. HG will recover. She's always been a pain in our asses and I doubt that is going to change anytime soon. Myka is stronger than she thinks she is. We just need to remind her. I have faith. Together they are a force in themselves."

Artie chuckled, looking down at the floor, rocking slightly on his feet. "That they are. I questioned them from the beginning. I guess that doesn't count much as faith. I can't deny it still causes complications." He looked at them through the window again, shaking his head in awe. "Myka never gave up. She never once doubted HG was out there. What kind of force is that?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Artie. And, they are unique." She took Artie's hand tugging him away from the window. "No one is going to get Myka out of there short of sedating her. I hear there is a decent place to eat across the way. We can bring her back something. I'm guessing no one knows the last time she ate."

"I'll force feed her if I have to." Artie took one last quick look behind him. "I sent Steve and Claudia back. There's nothing more they can do here. Kosan already interviewed them. Pete will probably be released tomorrow."

"Your secret is safe with me." Vanessa whispered.

"What secret?" He stopped in the sterile hallway, looking up at Vanessa.

"The one that you really do care about HG. That's why you're still here."

"I'm here for Myka and Pete." He continued to walk, grumpily.

The doctor laughed. "Keep telling yourself that, Artie. No one believes you. They just pretend."

* * *

The rustling of the nurse moving about the room brought her out of her sleep to feel the warm hand lying on her neck. Myka groaned at her body's continued rebellion against its abuse. She lifted her head slightly to rest her chin on her hands looking at the face slightly turned towards her, eyes closed.

"I know you're staring." She said to the discolored face.

"How can I be staring if my eyes are closed?" The voice was weak and tired, but relatively clear. One advantage of the plates. She'd be able to move her jaw. Helena opened her eyes half way, smiling slightly. She managed to stroke the base of Myka's skull twice with her thumb.

"Because you have super powers." The tears that never seemed to go away, resumed their task.

" 'It is such a mysterious place, the land of tears.' " Helena recited.

" 'One runs the risk of weeping a little, if one lets himself be tamed.' " Myka answered.

" 'If you tame me, it would be as if the sun came to shine on my life.' " Helena closed her eyes.

" 'You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed.' " Myka whispered.

"Darling, as much as I'm enjoying our prince, I am knackered. I'm not going anywhere." She cleared her throat, fading quickly. "I don't want to see you again until you've had a shower, a hearty meal and a good night's sleep. Then, perhaps you can read the entire book to me."

"I would if someone hadn't gone and lost my book."

"Well, then I suggest you find another for us."

Myka painfully stood up, joints popping in places she didn't know she had. Helena was asleep. She brushed her lips across the ones parted in sleep. "'The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart.' I never stopped feeling you."

* * *

"_It is such a mysterious place, the land of tears." _

"_One runs the risk of weeping a little, if one lets himself be tamed."_

"_If you tame me, it would be as if the sun came to shine on my life." _

"_You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed."_

Once again The Little Prince


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and I honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N: **Thanks to all comments and reviews. Always appreciated and considered. It always helps to know specifics to help me gauge the extent of my success in presenting my thoughts and consider alternative approaches to clarify the less successful attempts. Keep crying, keep laughing.

* * *

She rushed to the darkened room, catching herself with both arms at the door frame of the sterile empty room. Swiftly, Myka turned to the nurse's station demanding from the first person she saw, "Where is she? The patient from 304. She's not there."

"Room 304?" He repeated.

"I am certain I clearly stated room 304!" _Oh, my God_, she thought to herself, _I sound just like Helena._

The man turned to the computer and picked up the phone. "Everything is fine ma'am. She was downgraded and moved to another room." Seeing her confusion he continued to explain. "That's a good thing. If I may ask your name, please?"

Myka quickly flashed her badge. "Agent Bering."

"I have a note here. Dr. Calder wanted to meet with you first. I'm connecting now."

"Okay, fine, but where is the patient?" Myka was getting more agitated at the lack of response.

The young man placed the receiver back and turned his face smiling. "The doctor will be here soon. She specifically asked that I tell you in her exact words," He fidgeted in his chair, "Uh, let's see. I'm sorry ma'am, it was 'Don't get your panties in a twist, she's perfectly fine and still among the living and starting to be a right royal pain in my ass. We need to have a little chat that is probably going to turn you into a ripe tomato, but that's nothing new. So stop panicking and stay put.' I'm sorry ma'am that's what she told me to say and I really don't know what it means. Please keep in mind they were her words and not mine. I was just the messenger." He swallowed hard.

Myka shook her head, chuckled and backed up to lean against the wall. Crossing her arms she stared at her feet.

"Myka." Dr. Calder caught her attention from down the hall. "Sorry, I couldn't get you sooner. I tried calling you."

She pulled her phone out to see the missed message. "Oh. Sorry. Not really functioning yet."

"I bet. Did you sleep well at least? Helena made it very clear to me I was not to let you leave the house until you had eaten and slept."

Myka smiled. "She pretty much said the same thing to me. Where is she? Are we going there now? They said you wanted to talk to me."

"Let's go to my office. She's sleeping, finally. The miracle of pharmaceuticals. She really is in a lot of pain right now. She's actually admitting it, which tells me a lot. I managed to fill her in a little this morning, but she wants you there, too. We have time. However, one small thing came up from her exam that upset her quite a bit." Myka shot her a chagrined look. "It has to do with the collarbone. I think I know what it's about, but she's not really saying. I think only you can help with this."

"What does this have to do with tomatoes?" Myka asked when Vanessa opened the door to her office taking a seat.

"Let's start by me saying I think I know you two pretty well by now. She is over reacting and a lot of that has to do with not only the medications, but I'm sure also her mental state. Regardless, it is right now an issue to her so it is important."

"Vanessa, what's going on? Just tell me. I'm getting really tired of people dancing around me."

"I'm not dancing, Myka. You should know me better than that. I'm just trying to explain. She didn't clarify for me, but…okay, here is the tomato part for you. Let's just admit I know you two have a very active sex life. It's not a secret. You are my patients and between the three of us we've discussed it at one time or another." As predicted, Myka turned beet red and looked everywhere but at Vanessa. "Oh, Myka" the doctor took pity on her,"It's nothing to be embarrassed about and there is nothing wrong with your sex life. It's a big part of your relationship. I think it's wonderful. Everyone should be so lucky."

"Myka, look at me. You've had broken ribs before and you know how long it takes for them to heal. Those muscles contracting put a lot of stress on those ribs and that's why it can be so painful. Pain is the body's way of saying 'don't do that.' I think it's safe to say we both know those muscles are well used during any sexual encounter no matter how creative HG thinks she is."

"That's issue one you need to talk about. What started this all, and I'm pretty sure it is connected due to her reluctance to discuss her distress, is that she is experiencing numbness from the clavicle repair. It is usually temporary, but can often take many months for sensation to return. I'm pretty sure I know what the significance is to her, but I need your help to reassure her it is not important. Am I on the right track here?"

Myka bit her lip staring at the ground. "Uh, well, probably. What do I do?"

"When it comes to this, you'll know better than I. You just need to prove to her that it's not relevant. Right now, it's of big importance to her."

"Can I go see her now?"

"Of course. Anything else on your mind right now you want to talk about first? If not now, you know I'm always available. You two are in for a very rough ride, not just physically for HG, but emotionally and psychologically for the both of you."

"I don't think so. Not now at least. I just want to see her." Myka laughed, suddenly. "She kicked me out yesterday."

Vanessa laughed. "So she said." She started to open the door to take Myka to the new room.

"Actually, will any of this affect her ability to have a child? Probably a stupid question…"

"I don't foresee anything. There was no sexual assault involved, thankfully. We would do the normal pre-exam and discussion I would recommend anyway. Have the winds changed direction?" Vanessa grinned.

Myka walked out the door. "I'm not really sure. Just something she said before she left. That was, what, two months ago?"

* * *

Helena turned her head slowly, grimacing against the pain from the pull on her collarbone. Opening her eyes, she watched Myka reading in the chair beside her bed.

Without lifting her head, Myka asked, "How long have you been awake?"

Helena smiled. "You tell me."

"I'd say about five page turns now. Your breathing pattern changed." She lifted her head smiling back at the tired, pale face.

"Do you never tire of reading that book? I did write others you know."

Myka chuckled as she set The Time Machine down and picked up another facing the cover towards her. "I also brought War and Peace just in case you misbehave."

"Not that drabble. You are a wicked woman sometimes."

"I know. I learned from the best. Are you in a lot of pain?" Myka took Helena's free hand, taking care of the IV catheter.

"What do you think? Despite the marvels of modern medicine, and I am very thankful for the efficacy of whatever is being pumped through my body, yes, I am."

Myka stood up to lightly run her fingers across the pale forehead. "Does this hurt?"

"No, quite the opposite."

"How about this?" She brushed the hair back behind her ears caressing the edges as she pulled her hand back.

"No. That is wonderful. I can't manage that myself very well at the moment."

"I know. That's why I asked. Well, that and I want to know what I can touch without hurting you. It's been almost two months. I'm afraid I might forget what you feel like." She selfishly stroked the forehead for her own pleasure.

"You never will. I won't give you a chance."

"You came pretty damn close to it." Myka pulled her hand away and sat back down in the chair frowning at her partner.

"You were always there." She cleared her throat and took some water Myka offered. "I knew you'd find me. I believed in you."

Myka got up to shut the door and pulled the shade on the window. "I understand you were a little upset this morning." She sat on the bed slowly so as not to jog the bed too much and began to unbutton the front of the hospital gown.

"Myka, what are you doing?"

"Shh. Just close your eyes and let me know if I hurt you. Can you feel this?" She lightly ran her fingers down Helena's sternum and back again.

"Yes." She whispered.

"And this?" She ran her fingers across the right clavicle to her shoulder.

"You know what that does…"

"I do. That's what this little exercise is all about." She placed a kiss on the base of her throat.

"Myka…" Helena exhaled.

Myka continued with her fingers below the edge of the bandage over the left clavicle and above her breast.

Helena sucked in a sharp breath. "Hurts…ribs."

"A little contraction in those abs, dear? So I would say you definitely can feel that." She buttoned the gown backup and carefully stood up from the bed. Leaning down she lightly kissed the dry lips. "You can open your eyes now." Myka sat back in the chair, leaning forward on her arms.

"I know what all the fuss was this morning. I know better than anyone how responsive your collarbones are, but that is only a minute part of all those wonderful erogenous zones I am so well acquainted with. I haven't even gotten to the back of your neck, your spine or the small of your back. Even all together that is a very small portion. I know your body better than anyone else ever has. The loss of sensation of that one minuscule spot is meaningless to me, dear. Is it still so important to you?"

Helena grinned. "Definitely not."

"Good." Myka went and opened the door and window shade. "I really didn't want to start War and Peace today.

"You are wicked. You've exhausted me."

Myka pulled her chair closer to the bed and started to stroke Helena's forehead, brushing back her hair.

"That puts me to sleep." Helena mumbled.

"I know. Go to sleep. I'll still be here."

* * *

Pete peeked around the corner of the door, arm in a sling. Helena was resting upright, eyes half closed, watching Myka sleep in the chair. His movement caught her eye and she smiled at him, nodding her head slightly as an invitation.

"HG...Helena. I am so glad to finally see your face. I really want to hug you, but I think we'd also really regret it. Can I take a rain check?" Pete lagged back a bit, trying to control his emotions.

"Absolutely. I think it will be some time though for me. I believe I owe you my gratitude tenfold. Not only for saving my life, but Myka's as well."

"You'd have done the same. I thought they said you had a broken jaw? Are you supposed to be talking?"

"One of the perks, you could say of now having metal holding it together. It does hurt like a bitch, though."

"How long has she been asleep?" He nodded towards it partner.

"I'm not entirely sure. I've only been awake a bit before you came in. She needs to go and sleep in a bed and eat."

"I doubt she's going to leave you long." He watched the woman sleeping. "You know, she never gave up and she never backed down. Pushy thing when she wants to be."

"You don't know the half of it." She chuckled and groaned, immediately regretting the unconscious action. "Oh, this is going to be a nuisance."

"Kosan hasn't been by yet, has he?"

"I don't know. Whatever is in that bag hanging there is making me sleep most of the time."

"Sounds like there are a lot of heads about to roll."

"I don't really want to talk about that right now, Pete. I'd really just like to sleep if you don't mind." She closed her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I'm on my way home with Artie soon. I'm going to spend some time with mom. I just wanted to see you. Make sure you were really you."

"I assure you, it is me."

Pete almost made it to the door. "Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for keeping her safe."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. See ya at home."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Myka lifted her head, stretching it from side to side and back and forth popping it free from its restraints.

"No. Not yet." She stared at the wall in front of her. Myka watched the emotions fly past her face. "We will, I promise." She laid her head back, groaning with the pain from the movement. "Bloody Hell. I can't even sleep not in pain. I wish you were in here with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think they frown on such things, and it'll hurt like Hell."

"Not necessarily. We've done it before."

"But Helena, you've got serious injuries."

"No, we have. Remember when you dislocated you shoulder? We can modify. Any pain is worth sleeping with you right now. Please, Myka. Can we at least try? I don't care what the nurses think."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

Put a pillow behind my left side." She gritted her teeth as she leaned slightly towards the right and started blowing air out of her mouth ignoring the pain from her ribs. "I think I'm learning Lamaze earlier than I'd planned."

She leaned against the support of the pillow. "Get in here before I change my mind."

Myka crawled in cradling the rest of Helena's body in the crook of her arm. "Helena, are you sure?"

"Yes," she croaked out. "Just let me relax." Myka felt the body in her arms gradually relax into her side. "Ahhh, much better. Now we can sleep properly, where we belong."

Myka rolled her head against the one on her shoulder. Helena was already asleep. Kissing the top of the head, she had to agree it was a much better arrangement.

They had just drifted off to sleep when Dr. Calder came around the corner with a sandwich and apple for Myka from the deli across the street. She set the food on the table and grabbed an extra blanket to put over Myka shaking her head. "Why does it seem like I'm always tucking you two in? I'm surprised it took you this long to figure something out. What am I going to do with you two?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and I honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N: **Thanks to all comments and reviews. Always appreciated and considered. Keep crying, keep laughing.

* * *

She fought it. She fought it with a vengeance, returning to that world of the conscious. It had been so long since she'd been able to lie in that space between sleep and consciousness, feeling the warm comfort against her. The vibrations of the voice resonated throughout her body. Myka slowly opened her eyes to be taken aback by the smiling eyes of Dr. Calder staring back at her.

"Welcome back, Myka. Feeling any better? Take your time waking up and don't…"

Myka startled, hearing a deep groan by her side. "Oh, Myka, please don't. Just stop moving." Helena ground her teeth together, regretting that reaction as the pain shot through her jaw."

Myka froze, realizing where she was. "Sorry. I'm awake. Honey, I can't feel my arm."

"So, as I was saying," Vanessa continued her quiet conversation with Helena, "I think you've just learned firsthand why this wasn't the best idea." She stood up helping support Helena up enough for Myka to release her arm from the weight constricting her nerves. "Is my guest room not good enough for you, Myka? What am I going to do with you two? The nursing staff is having a fit. The only good thing is, I think it's the first good sleep either of you have had." She shook her head.

"It was more the case of a pushy Victorian."

"You were coerced. I could have a lot of fun with that comment, but I think I already had enough fun earlier this morning. Speaking of which…"

"Taken care of." Myka smiled as she carefully extracted herself from the bed, noting the pain crossing Helena's face.

"Now that we're all awake, let me fill you in on the plan from here on out. I want to give Helena every advantage of pain relief as I can, however, I still have concerns with her immune system, which is pretty stressed now, and I want to get you out of here as soon as I can. Sooner than I really want. She's been managing the short walks and that should to be getting easier each time. Keep it up, but don't push it! I know you." She pointed an adamant figure at her glaring patient.

"This is the deal. We get you flown out of here tomorrow back to South Dakota. Don't smile yet. Even with those happy drugs, it's not going to be a fun trip. We've started backing you off of them already to see what your tolerance level is. Do not lie. You will be set up in the office in a hospital bed," She held up her hands stopping the anticipated complaints, "And you will be happier for it. Trust me. Helena, you are quickly discovering muscles you never knew existed. There is no way you are going to negotiate those stairs without passing out. Everything and everyone will be available at the B&B and you can easily move around. There's a pull out for Myka and it shouldn't be for long. Now that we have you up and moving you'll be moving around fairly well. And home always makes a difference. Sleep will probably be your biggest obstacle. Most people find it easier to sleep upright. It's easier to breathe. We aren't just talking about one rib here. It's five with a collarbone thrown in for good measure. I've set up a nurse to visit for the first few days and we'll play it by ear. Myka and Steve, God I love having him around, are going to help me gauge your pain level. I'll see you in a week. I hope you can be back to the privacy of your home by then. I'm sure we'll be talking about other things at that point."

Myka cocked her head confused. "What other things?"

"The things that haven't hit you yet. This event has affected your whole family, but the two of you…expect more nightmares."

Helena started to open her mouth, "Helena, we've already had this talk, and my answer remains the same. A full recuperation. I don't care how creative you are. There are a lot of muscles involved. Pain means don't do it." Myka snorted, despite her reddening face. "Myka, I expect you at my house tonight to eat and sleep or the staff will start quitting."

"One last thing. Mr. Kosan is anxious to talk to you both. I've done my best to hold him off. Are you up for it?"

"Can't we just get her home first?" Myka pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm running out of excuses. No promises. If you tire, all discussion stops. Do you understand? I've made that quite clear to him."

Helena gave a small nod.

Myka turned to Helena. "You know, this kind of reminds me of that conversation with Mrs. Frederic when we got back from Tenerife."

"Oh, darling, please don't make me laugh."

* * *

She quietly shut the door as the taxi pulled up. It was a short ride. When Myka got to the room Helena was wide awake and fidgety. Myka glared at the nurse approaching her to shoo her away.

"Myka, what are you doing here? Dr. Calder said…" Helena stopped, seeing the same agitation in Myka's face.

Pulling up the chair to the bed she mumbled, "I don't care what she said. I can't sleep either." She pushed the blanket away exposing her bare leg and placed her head on Helena's thigh resting her right arm around her calf. Helena shoved her leg out to the edge of the bed closer to Myka. "I'll be glad when you smell like you and not hospital."

"Me, too." Myka smiled as Helena burrowed her hand in the hair at the base of her skull, playing with the untamed curls.

"I'm getting tired of being on the side of a hospital bed with you, you know. Think you can stop that for a while?" Helena nodded slightly. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Closing her eyes, she shook her head fading into sleep. "Not so much, now you're here."

Myka kissed the bare knee, one tear dropping down the inside of the firm thigh. "Me too."

* * *

Dr. Calder came striding down the hallway, coffee in hand, with great purpose. The head nurse popped up quickly to stop the oncoming storm.

"Now, Dr. Calder, I think I know where you're headed and why." Vanessa saw the two women soundly sleeping in the same positions they'd drifted off in. "But before you say anything, Agent Wells was very agitated and extremely uncomfortable last night. We tried just about everything and even gave her an extra bolus of morphine, but nothing helped. Agent Bering showed up around one a.m. By 1:15, they were both sound asleep and have not moved since. That was the best medicine they could have ever received."

"I know. I heard her shut the front door. Agent Wells is receiving a visitor that I can't hold off any longer. I'd like to get Agent Bering a real breakfast before he arrives while morning treatments occur."

"Yes, ma'am."

Vanessa walked into the room shaking her head and placed a hand on Myka's shoulder. "Myka…"

The woman moaned not wanting to leave her warm pillow.

"Myka, I've brought you a cup of coffee."

The smell of the added enticement was all she needed. She sat up slowly, letting Helena's hand fall to the bed, stretching out her stiff back. She took a deep mouthful of the coffee smiling. "Thank you."

"You really have something against my guest room, don't you?" Vanessa laughed softly.

"Not really. Just separation. I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and I knew she wasn't either."

"It's okay, Myka. I thought as much. I heard you leave. They said she was very restless and uncomfortable before you arrived. Let me take you for a real breakfast while morning duties get done. Mr. Kosan will be visiting."

"That certainly is something to look forward to, isn't it?" Helena muttered still half asleep joining the conversation. "I am still going home?"

"Yes, you are going home. I am sorry. I tried my best, but he does need to talk to both of you. He's agreed to talk to you at the same time so we can get you out of here. It was my medical recommendation considering Helena's ordeal and its effect on the both of you that you are allowed to be together."

"Myka, let us go for breakfast before your Victorian friend chastises me for starving you. She has enough to do to get ready to leave."

* * *

"Hey, you! It's nice to see you sitting in the chair and out of that really sexy gown." Myka laughed, kissing her before setting down a paper cup of steaming tea and a bakery bag on the table. "Maybe we can take one home. You were pretty hot in it and I found out it's really easy to unsnap. We need to do something about that hair though to keep it out of your face. I think you're going to be in a pony tail for a while." Myka started to pull the long, dark hair back holding it back with the tie from her own hair.

"Agent Bering, I trust you had a good breakfast?" The smooth voice asked from behind her. She froze, staring down at Helena's very amused expression, eyes bulging and face in total shock. Clearing her throat, she slowly turned around.

"Mr. Kosan. You're here already."

"Yes. Agent Wells and I were just discussing her future with us. I'm glad you are here to join the conversation. You are a significant part of that future. I apologize to Agent Wells for repeating some of what we have discussed, but I feel it is important that you hear it as well, Agent Bering. Please, sit down." He motioned to the chair, but she chose to sit on the arm rest of Helena's chair instead, wrapping her fingers firmly around those of Helen's right hand.

"Can I just ask one question first?"

"Certainly, if I have an answer."

"Why?"

He smiled sadly. "Agent Bering, if I had the answer to that, then none of this would have ever happened. I have no words that can express the horror and disbelief that the Regents have been faced with over these events. The word "events' isn't even suitable. It's unacceptable. When we first approached Agent Wells about the astrolabe it was indeed because of her exceptional skills. Yes, we asked her to continue in working beyond the scope of the warehouse because of her skills, but not for those that were used to manipulate her in the way that it was. The Regents as a whole were unaware to what extent she was bribed into doing things that we find abominable. As your fellow agents have repeated numerous times in my interviews, it is not what we stand for. Miss Wells should have never been involved in the tasks she was sent to accomplish."

"A very small group of Regents were placed to oversee what were considered highly classified missions that we preferred to have dedicated to one single individual. To what extent those missions were defined, was not the intent of the Regents when Miss Wells was recommended. It is beyond atrocious what was coerced from her to retrieve such artifacts as she was. It is amazing that such phrases as 'for the good of the warehouse,' and 'the greater good' can themselves be exploited to the wills of a few individuals for their own purpose. It is only due to Mrs. Frederic and Jane Lattimer that these individuals were exposed and we were able to get a copy of that interview. I assure you that those individuals are being dealt with accordingly. The Regents would never have threatened Agent Wells in the way she was. I will never be able to understand how someone could use such threats against another for their own personal gain, regardless of what Agent Wells may have done previously. It was our failure to recognize the emotional instability that resulted from an unprecedented situation to begin with. I know of no record of de-bronzing an individual. You are certainly unique Miss Wells, as are you Miss Bering."

"As far as our present warehouse agents, we commend you all for your perseverance. Mrs. Frederic has chosen you well and puts great faith in you all. You are all chosen for your individual skills. You complement each other. This creates a formidable force. I would have expected nothing less of you all. It is your ability to see beyond what you are given that makes you so valuable."

"As I was explaining to Miss Wells before you entered, our foremost concern is a successful recuperation and the well-being of you both. Every effort and available resource will be provided in seeing to that goal. Miss Wells has suffered needlessly, and for that I cannot express my dismay more. Again, there are no appropriate words. All of us understand and accept the risks involved in our work, however what Agent Wells has had asked of her over these many months is not what we intended. We understand if either or neither of you wishes to continue with the warehouse. I myself would reconsider under these circumstances. One does not appreciate being used in such a manner unnecessarily. I do ask you take your time in considering your options. We realize this will be a very long recuperation. You are under no obligation to stay where you are, however, I believe you all need each other's support and would be saddened to see you leave."

"If you have no other questions, I shall take my leave. I understand it is time for you two to get home."

"Actually, I do have one more question," Myka stood up. "When the Regents thought she was dead, would you really have taken her belongings to the dead agents vault? Her belongings are mine to decide what to be done with."

"That is a very good question. You have presented a unique situation for the Regents as far as anything we know. We have never had two agents in such a situation before. Individual agents, yes. Two agents, no. I would expect it would be handled as two individuals. As you point out, Agent Bering, the two do become the one. We have no right to take anything from you that you do not wish to hand over willingly. I believe your fellow agents would have seen to that as well. As I've said, you make a formidable force." He smiled.

"Agents, please take care of yourselves, and each other. Mrs. Frederic will keep me apprised of your wellbeing. I do not make light in saying it is very much a personal concern."

Myka felt a tug on her shirt as the gentleman left the room. Turning, she questioned the unreadable expression on Helena's face.

"Darling, please get me to that bed before I pass out, and call a nurse."

Myka jumped up to call the nurse before supporting the white-faced woman to the bed.

They got her settled and administered some more morphine. Color started to return to the woman's face and her breathing began to settle.

"I must say, I am beginning to appreciate the advances in medicine more." Myka rubbed her forehead, calming her.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Right. And interrupt his groveling?"

Myka couldn't help but smile. "Nice sweatshirt by the way. A little big, though."

"Keep Claudia making me breakfast and I shall fill it out soon enough. Oh, yes and plenty of burritos. Stock up on that hot sauce." She looked down on the CSU sweatshirt that indeed engulfed her in her present condition. "You will break it in for me, won't you?"

"When haven't I?" Myka stopped her hand, chuckling.

"Good. It never smells right until you do. Please, don't stop. I'm tired." Myka resumed her attentions, sighing deeply as Helena drifted off. Vanessa was right. They had a long road ahead of them.


End file.
